movie_fanmakesfandomcom-20200214-history
Meet Mickey Pan
After Naveen and Ariel left for the party, a tan mouse watched them leaving for the party. He spied on Toby, sleeping outside. When the ball of light comes into the stranger's face, he is revealed to be a black mouse with a cream face, black round ears and black eyes, wearing yellow shoes and red shorts with yellow buttons. His name is Mickey Mouse, Minnie's boyfriend and hero, and he came for his shadow. The ball of light happened to be a teenage mouse with tan fur, turquoise eyes, a red heart-shaped nose, curvy ears, golden French-braided hair that fluffs up at the top, small whiskers, and facial fur that fluffs downward, wearing a fuschia sweater, a matching hair-bow, and a matching hair clip, but no pants or shoes, along with a pair of clear, fuschia dragonfly-like wings on her back. Her name was Jenny McBride. Soon Mickey crept to the nursery window with Jenny behind him. He saw that Olivia, Mickey, and Donald are well into their sleep, and he opens the window. The first place he came to was Toby's doghouse. Mickey flew ahead of him. "Over there, Jenny!" Mickey whispered. "In its den! Is it there?" Jenny shook her head. Mickey frowned. "Must be around here somewhere." Mickey looked inside the toy box and dug for his shadow with little success. Suddenly, Jenny played the music box. "Jenny!" he hissed. Jenny immediately closed the music box with an innocent look on her face. "Stop playing! Help me find my shadow!" Jenny rolled her eyes, and she wandered off only to find a mirror. Being a curious teenage mouse, she stopped and admired her reflection. "Who's the pretty teenage mouse?" she asked herself. Then she was interrupted by a rumbling noise. She found that it came from a drawer, and she alerted Mickey to come over. "What is it?" Mickey asked. "Look inside!" Jenny said, excitedly. As Mickey opened the drawer, Jenny flew in to get the shadow. But Mickey's shadow flew out, and Mickey wasted no time to chase it down. He closed the drawer, unaware that he had trapped Jenny inside. Mickey tried to grab his shadow, but it had a mind of its own. It flew out of the young male mouse's reach, and Mickey pursued it. Finally, he grabbed the shadow. They tumbled over just about everything, but Mickey came out as the champion. The noise of the scuffle was so loud that Olivia woke up. She found Mickey on the floor, using soap as an attempt to glue his shadow back on. "Mickey Mouse!" she cried, startling the male mouse. She got out of her bed to meet him. "Mickey, I knew you'd come back. Your shadow is in good condition, in case you're wondering." As Olivia talked, Jenny peeked out of the drawer's keyhole. She saw Mickey with the soap and laughed. "You can't use soap to glue the shadow back on. It needs sewing." She turned on the light of the bedroom. "I think I made perfectly sure that it wouldn't get away." She saw Mickey floating above the shoe she was using as the bed. "Go ahead. Make yourself comfortable." Olivia said, as she kissed Mickey on the cheek, causing him to blush. Jenny became red with jealousy. "Well, get on with it, girl." Mickey said. "My name is Minnie. Minnie Veronica Lillian Mouse Gibson." she said, as she started to sew with the needle and thread. "Minnie's good enough." Mickey said with a smile. "Oh. But how did Toby get your shadow, Norman?" Olivia asked while sewing the shadow. "Jumped at me, the other night at the window." Norman said, while Jenny got the pin up, and tried to open the drawer. "What were you doing there?" Olivia asked. "I came to listen to the stories." Norman answered, as Jenny slipped and smashed against the wood. "My stories? But they're all about you." she said. "Of course. That's why I like them." he said while playing a tune on his flute. "I tell them to the Lost Mouse Kids." "Lost Mouse Kids? Oh, I remember. They're your men." Olivia said, as she finished sewing the shadow to his feet. "Uh-huh." Norman hopped off and see his shadow back to him now. "I'm so glad you came back tonight." Olivia smiled, "I have to stay with you like always." "Why?" Norman asked. "Because my daddy wouldn't allow me to marry you." Olivia answered. "He did what?" Norman quickly turns around and said in shock. "That's because he doesn't love me or my brothers anymore." Olivia said in sadness. "But that means...no more stories." Norman said. Olivia started to cry on her handkerchief and sobbed into it. "No! I won't have it!" Norman said and took Olivia's hand and floats up. "Come on!" "But where are we going?" Olivia asked. In the drawer, Jenny got the scissors, as then she listened and heard what Norman answered, "To Neverland!" Jenny was shocked. "What?!" She flew and peeked out of the keyhole. "Neverland!" Olivia said, dreamingly. "You'll never grow up there." Norman said, as Jenny left the scissors, stabbed them, and tried to pull to open the drawer. "Oh, Norman, it would be so wonderful." She then stopped from the window and said, "But wait! What would mommy say?" Norman was confused and then asked, "Mommy? What's a mommy?" "Why, Norman, mommy means mother, and a mother means someone..." While then, Jenny pulled and yanked hard to open. "Who loves and cares for you and tells you stories-" Olivia said as Norman says. Norman then smiled and hopped, saying, "Good! You can be our mother." He grabbed her hand. "Come on!" He flew out, and Olivia stopped and said, while getting out of her baby blue footy pajamas and matching hair-bow into her light blue long-sleeved shirt, white collar with a forest green bow, blue miniskirt with a red plaid pattern, white socks and black Mary Jane shoes while putting a red hair-bow behind her left ear. "Now, just a minute there, I... let me see now, I have to pack. Oh, and I must leave a note when I'll be back. Of course, I couldn't stay too long. And then I have to-" She stopped and smiled, "Oh, Neverland." As Jenny was still pulling, she tried harder. "Oh, I-I'm so happy, I-I think I'll give you a-a kiss." Upon hearing that, Jenny was so shocked to hear what she said. "What?!" She pulled very hard as she opened the drawer. Norman was confused. "So, what's a-a kiss?" he asked. She blushed and said, "Oh, well, I'll show you." Olivia and Norman moved themselves closer and touched their lips. When Jenny tried to stop her, Norman saw Jenny and bounced on the basket Pudge was using as the bed, catching Jenny in his hat so he jumped off the basket. Pudge woke up, and, as he looked, he saw him. "Daisy! Daisy, wake up! He's here!" Pudge said, as he jumped out of bed. Daisy was awake and very tired. "Huh?" When she put on her glasses, she was shocked that Mickey was here. "Jiminy!" "Oooh, what in the world was that?" Olivia asked. Norman came back as he caught Jenny in his hat. "Jenny McBride. Don't know what got into her." he said. As Donald put on his blue hat and sailor suit with a red bowtie, white lining, and four white buttons while Mickey got out of his T-shirt and pants and into his yellow shoes and red shorts with yellow buttons, the little duck said, "Hello, Norman Frierson. I'm Donald Duck Taylor." "My name is Daisy Duck Gibson. How do you do?" the female duck asked. Donald then looked inside Mickey's hat as Mickey replied, "Hello." "Wow! A firefly." Pudge said in awe of seeing Jenny. "A bee?" Olivia asked in awe. "Amazing." Daisy removed her glasses in awe. In Norman's hat, Jenny frowned and growled as Mickey heard her and knew what she was saying. "What's the bee doing?" Pudge asked. "Talking." he said. "What did she say?" Olivia asked. "She says that I think you're beautiful." Mickey joked, making Minnie laugh, while Jenny flew out of his hat. "Why thank you." Minnie blushed. "You are very welcome." Mickey replied, kissing Minnie's hand. Jenny flew and sat on the block, grinding her teeth. "Well, come on, Olivia. Let's go!" Mickey said, as he put his hat back on. Donald held Olivia's hand and asked, "Where are we going?" "To Neverland!" Olivia answered. "Neverland?" Donald asked. "Mickey's taking us." Olivia told her brothers. As Mickey hopped in front of them, saying, "Us?" he frowned in confusion. "Of course, I-I couldn't go without Daisy and Pudge." Olivia said. "Oh, I should like very much to cross swords with some real buccaneers." Daisy said, as he imaged a sword. "Yes, and fight pirates too." Pudge said, throwing his fist around, and dropped down. Mickey chuckled and said, "Well, okay." He turned around back, quickly and said "But you gotta take orders." Daisy saluted, "Aye, aye sir." "Me too." Donald said, saluting too. "But, Mickey, how do we get to Neverland?" Olivia asked. "Fly, of course." Mickey told her. "Fly?" Olivia asked in confusion. "It's easy. All you have to do is to, is to... is to..." He thought and wasn't very sure. "Huh! That's funny." He flew up and sat on the chair. "What's the matter? Don't you know?" Olivia asked. "Oh, well yes, it's just that I never thought about it before." Then it hit him. He hopped off the chair and said, "Say, that's it! You think of a wonderful thought." Mickey and Olivia knew and both said, "Any happy little thought?" "Uh-huh." Mickey nodded. "Like toys at Christmas?" Olivia asked with a smile. "Sleigh bells? Snow?" Daisy asked. "Yup. Watch me now. Here I go!" He flies up and goes around in circles above them. "It's easier than pie." "He can fly!" Olivia said in awe. "He can fly!" Daisy said in awe too. "He flewed." Donald said. Mickey spun around and landed on the bedpost, saying, "Now, you try." Olivia took his hand as he helped her up on the toy box and said, "I'll think of a mermaid lagoon..." She sighed and said, "Underneath a magical moon." Mickey was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm in a pirate's cave." Mickey too was beside her and said, "I'll think I'm gonna be a Lenape mouse." "Now, everybody try." Mickey floated up and held Olivia's hand while Olivia held Mickey's hand and Donald's hand as they held hands together. "One, two, three." He lifted them. As they flewy, the three of them shouted, "We can fly! We can fly! We can fly!" But then, they dropped down on the bed. Mickey saw that and was confused. Jenny laughed at this funny entertainment. "Oh boy! That is funny!" She kept on laughing until the block moved, and she fell back. Mickey frowned and said, "Hey, this won't do. What's the matter with you? All it takes is faith and trust," Then he thought of something. "Oh! And something I forgot." Jenny dusted herself after she fell back. "Dust." Jenny heard that. "Dust?" Daisy and Minnie asked in confusion. "Dust?" Pudge asked. Queenie tried to fly away, but Mickey grabbed her by the wings and said, "That's right, just a little bit of pixie dust." He patted Queenie on the back, letting the pixie dust fall, as Minnie smiled. Pudge covered his head, and Daisy looked at it in awe. As Mickey was finished, he said, "Now, think of the happiest things," Pudge thought hard as he was rising from the bed. "It's the same as having wings." "Let's all try it, just once more." Olivia said, as she used her skirt as wings, flying upward. "Look! We're rising off the floor!" Daisy said, as he rose off the floor. "Jiminy!" Donald said, flapping his arms. Olivia saved him and flew back, "Oh my! We can fly!" "You can fly!" Mickey shouted. "We can fly!" Olivia, Daisy, and Pudge cried, as they flew around the chandelier. Mickey then stood by the window and said, "Come on, everybody! Here we go!" Toby then heard someone as he looked up and saw Mickey flying out and shouts, "Off to Neverland!" Fifi gasped and couldn't believe his eyes. Olivia flew out of the nursery window, and Mickey flew out too with his umbrella. Chorus: Think of a wonderful thought Any merry little thought Fifi saw them, and the dog covered her eyes with her ears, as she lifted one ear to see and gasped in shock. Pudge flew out with his stuffed toy fish. Queenie stood by the window and frowned. Chorus: Think of Christmas Think of snow Think of sleigh bells Off you go! Like reindeer in the sky Toby barked up, as Mickey and Olivia dived down each, but Daisy was stopped by the umbrella as it was open. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Pudge dived down and lost his stuffed toy fish, but he dived to get it. Chorus: Think of the happiest things It's the same as having wings Take the path that moonbeams make Mickey turned as Olivia followed him. Daisy used the umbrella and followed him too. Chorus: If the moon is still awake But Pudge could't as he made it and followed them. Chorus: You'll see him wink his eye You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! They flew over the house, as Fifi barked. Pudge then heard him. Chorus: Up you go with a heigh and a ho To the stars beyond the blue Toby continued barking and flapped her ears as she wanted to go. Chorus: There's a Neverland waiting for you Where all your happy dreams come true Pudge then grabbed Queenie and shook her, letting the pixie dust at Fifi and right on his as he floated upward. Chorus: Every dream that you dream will come true Toby then called out, "Come on, Donald!" He now flew with the others. Toby waved goodbye. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Mickey flew over and rode on two swans, playing his flute. Chorus: Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind Olivia looked at her reflection, but Jenny messed it up. Chorus: And bid your cares goodbye She crossed her arms, only then she almost got eaten by Floyd and Muriel and escaped. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! Later then, they flew up and landed on the clock tower on the hand, as the others landed with him. Mickey pointed at the star and said, "There it is, Minnie! Second star to the right and straight on till morning." He held out his hand as Minnie took it. Then they all flew up to the sky. Chorus: When there's a smile in your heart There's no better time to start Think of all the joy you'll find When you leave the world behind And bid your cares goodbye Mickey, Minnie, Daisy, and Pudge flew and headed straight to Neverland. Chorus: You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! You can fly! And so, they flew straight towards the star, and everything charges when they go. As then, they have made it through for Neverland. Category:Peter Pan Fanmakes Category:Peter Pan Songs